


Of Purpose

by amorekay



Series: spartacus drabbles [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira and Donar chat between tasks at the rebel camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Purpose

It had just passed midday sun as Mira sat on the stone steps of the temple, watching the constant flow of movement through the camp, a hum of activity loud with chatter and the shouts of those training. She had tucked a bundle of unfinished arrows under her arm, intent on sharpening them out in the sun. A group of girls stood by a pillar, sorting through supplies stolen from a wagon. 

The other house slaves had taken to their new tasks with an easy compliance that almost had Mira frustrated; this is your _choice_ , she desired to say, even as the need to speak such words held little purpose. But the help of those already used to being tasked with such chores, and who could mend cloth and tend camp - tasks some of the fighting men had proven incapable of - was a blessing she would not take lightly. 

Donar broke away from the sparring pairs and headed toward her. He was often set to lead the training of those fit and willing, and she nodded in their direction.

"They come along well."

"As any would when faced with sword or death," he replied, dryly. 

She smiled. "You think us so doomed?"

"I am mad as the rest of these fools." He shook his head and then gestured toward the blunted arrow in her lap. "You sharpen sticks with the same purpose."

"Arrows," she corrected, mildly, and he grinned and took a seat beside her. Those training had taken advantage of the short reprieve to catch their breath and rub new aches from their muscles, muttering among themselves. Mira smiled to herself. "They think you too harsh?"

"I would rather aid Spartacus than train the rest of this simple lot," he snorted, but she can hear the hint of fondness in his voice, poorly hidden. 

"Yet you do well at your task."

"As do you," Donar replied, his voice quieting. "We would be lost without you."

She was unsure how to reply to such words, the sincerity of his tone catching her off guard. He rose to his feet and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing once before returning to task, clapping his hands at a boy who had collapsed to rest during his absence. 

She returned to sharpening her arrows, her thoughts fresh with purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I remained convinced that Donar had feelings for Mira throughout all of Vengeance (and hadn't acted on them because of Mira and Spartacus' relationship) -- and they would have had ample amounts of time to get to know each other since he was sometimes left at camp to train the new rebels and she was running that whole shebang. BASICALLY I WILL FOREVER BE ANGRY THAT THEY DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO HAPPEN SINCE, YOU KNOW, MIRA'S TIME WAS CUT SHORT. So I'm soothing myself by drabbling about them instead. (and _someone_ needed to tell Mira how important she was to the whole cause.)


End file.
